Un gran muchacho
by Wissh
Summary: James ama su trabajo. No era lo que todo el mundo se imaginaba que el primogénito del Chico que vivió haría para vivir, pero James adoraba llevarle la contraria a las expectativas del mundo para con él. Y ese día, viendo un brazo que no dejaba de desvanecerse, escuchó las primeras sinceras palabras de aprobación de un total extraño.


_El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

_**Para Misila, con muchísimo cariño :D**_

* * *

**Un gran muchacho**

**Wissh**

* * *

_James ama su trabajo. No era lo que todo el mundo se imaginaba que el primogénito del _Chico que vivió _haría para vivir, pero James adoraba llevarle la contraria a las expectativas del mundo para con él. Y ese día, viendo un brazo que no dejaba de desvanecerse, escuchó las primeras sinceras palabras de aprobación de un total extraño._

* * *

Los magos no necesitaban despertadores muggles, sus relojes estaban programados con magia para dar campanadas cada vez que el mago precisara ser despertado. Las mismas campanitas que él escuchaba a todas las seis y media de todas las mañanas. El debido recordatorio de que era hora de dar la cara al mundo. Hora de poner a trabajar su holgazán trasero. Pero el ruido espantoso que hizo su espalda, por otro lado, le recordó otras dos cosas muy diferentes: su poca voluntad para levantarse y que necesitaba vacaciones. En algún lugar remoto, lejos de Londres. Soleado, cálido, con tibias arenas blancas y un transparente mar en el cual mojar los pies a la luz del sol, bebiendo bebidas exóticas con sombrillitas y comiendo cosas que jamás lograría aprender a pronunciar. Vacaciones, eso necesitaba James Sirius Potter. Con mucha urgencia y desespero: VACACIONES.

Sin embargo, más campanadas hicieron eco en la diminuta habitación, un poco más alto de lo que sus oídos, y los muros, podían soportar. Otro recordatorio de que su ilusión de vacaciones estaba muy lejana de hacerse realidad. Solo si su intención era mantener su trabajo. La labor que le alimentaba y no le permitía ser el vagabundo que de seguro se convertiría si alguna vez se le ocurría dimitir. Gruñó, escondiendo a medias el gemido de animal lastimado que soltó antes de patear el cobertor que alguna asistente debió haberle prestado para dormir. Vale, después de todo quizás si era un vagabundo.

―¡Mierda! ¡Hombre, pero que jodido frío hace!_ ―_No se había quitado los zapatos, esas feas zapatillas de lona color naranja, pero usaba pijama. La fea pijama de franela con cuadros y Snitchs doradas que su madre le regaló en su último cumpleaños, _porque, desgraciadamente, sigo siendo el niño de mami._ También llevaba mitones de lana, los de color púrpura que le tejió su abuela para navidad...Y aún así no fue suficiente para impedir sentir las heladas corrientes de febrero, golpearle el cuerpo con fuerza de arriba a abajo.

Una cruel bofetada de la realidad. De SU cruel realidad, la misma que se materializaba en las campanadas de cada mañana y ahora en ese inhumano frío de invernal, recordándole con mucho dolor que debía poner su culo a trabajar antes de congelarse y quedar inservible.

―Amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo…―murmuró, echando miradas cargadas de ojeriza al perchero donde colgaba su túnica verde lima―. Amo muchísimo mi trabajo… —No era mentira. Lo adoraba. Si había algo que James más amaba en el mundo, era su trabajo.

¿Por qué?

Fácil. Ser Sanador, para sorpresa de todo Reino Unido, era su vocación perfecta. No Auror, no jugador de Quidditch profesional, no Inefable… Nada peligroso que pudiera poner de los nervios a su madre, ni tampoco algo que lo hiciera sentir como si de algún modo estuviera siguiendo los pasos de su padre. No, absolutamente nada de eso. ¿Y cómo lo descubrió? Una pregunta válida, la verdad. Era el primer Potter en romper una milenaria tradición de guerreros y tipos valientes en busca de acción, siendo él, James Sirius Potter, todo lo contrario a eso. Pero ese era otro punto que no valía el pensamiento, no desde que tenía cosas más importante en la cuál pensar. Por ejemplo: la procedencia de cierta sustancia blanquecida adherida a su barbilla.

―Qué asco… ―dijo, llevándose casi la piel en su intento por limpiarse el rostro.

Para James, a diferencia de muchos, incluidos sus hermanos, no fue nada difícil descubrir dónde residían sus expectativas para el futuro. Su verdadero talento. Tenía ocho años y había sido la primera vez en su vida que iba al hospital producto de un desafortunado accidente en la escoba de Teddy. Fue cuando lo supo. Un golpe duro, como un choque eléctrico que tocó su cuerpo que lo hizo verse a sí mismo, de grande, usando una túnica verde lima. Muy lejos de trabajar para el Ministerio o en los Chudley Cannons –como todos en su familia esperaban-, sino en San Mungo, Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Y todo porque vio a un Sanador ayudando a un niño que, al igual que James, se había caído de su escoba consiguiendo un brazo roto.

Lo supo. Viendo al niño llorar y gritar de dolor, incentivando que Lily, en los brazos de su padre, también empezara a pegar gritos, James dejó de sentir miedo o dolor ante brutal epifanía. La fea y profunda cortada en su frente escocía a horrores, pero él ya no lo sentía porque llanamente un sujeto simpático, con varitas de regaliz en los bolsillos de la túnica verde lima, compuso el brazo roto del niño con un simple batir de su varita.

―_Jodi-asombro-cular…_―Había balbuceado James, pasando de largo el llanto histérico de Lily, anonadado ante tan sencillo, pero genial muestra de talento de mágico―. _Papá, quiero ser Sanador. _

James había sido muy pequeño para no caer en la condescendencia de los adultos en ese entonces. Por ello creyó que cuando su padre, Harry Potter, le dijo: _Por supuesto, hijo. Lo serás, _lo decía en serio.

Ahora tenía veintiséis años y era drásticamente diferente. No sólo porque se había partido la espalda en Hogwarts, como jamás un Potter lo había hecho en la historia, aprobando cada evaluación, cada TIMO, cada EXTASI para conseguir una plaza en San Mungo. Sino porque ya no se tragaba las condescendencias de los demás desde que su padre aún lo trataba con la misma anuencia falsa. Como si a esas alturas pudiera cambiar de opinión como lo hacen los niños y diera un salto revelándosele su verdadera y única vocación: Auror.

_Soy el hijito de mami, no el de papi. _Se decía resentido cada vez que iba a casa de sus padres a cenar. Su madre se deshacía en cariños, besos y abrazos con _Mi bebe, el Mejor Sanador del Mundo_… Su padre solo le palmeaba la espalda, arqueaba la ceja izquierda y esperaba la "buena noticia".

―_Nah. Lo siento, viejo. Sigo siendo Sanador. Titular, incluso, así que ya no hay marcha atrás. _

Y después se preguntan, muy confundidos, por qué ya no iba tan seguido a cenar.

Como siempre, encontró su varita abandonada en el amasijo de ropa y basura que consistía el contenido de su "Mochila del Día de Guardia". La tomó y consideró cambiarse de ropa, viendo con ojo crítico los cuadros rojos y las Snitchs doradas en su pijama y luego la ropa de "Hombre Adulto" hecha bola en su bolso.

―¡Sanador Potter! ―Oh, cierto. No sólo eran las campanas, los dolores de espalda, el amanecer de un día nuevo… no, también estaban las personas. Todos aquellos que se confabulaban para hacerlo salir de su cómoda y tibia madriguera. Esa vez, le tocó el turno a una Asistente*: Betty. Gruñó, sabiendo inútil su intento de hacer silencio para aparentar ausencia―. ¡Sé que está ahí! ¡Yo también oí las campanas! ―Resopló. Era inútil. Ella siempre lo descubría.

―¡Ya voy, BettyBoo!

―¡Ayer dijo lo mismo y tuve que llamar a Spencer para que lo sacara de ahí a rastras!

Ofendido _de mentirillas_, miró la puerta del diminuto cuartucho que usaba para dormir. Del otro lado estaba la enfática asistente, de seguro con los puños en las caderas esperando que el _descarrilado sanador_ saliera de su escondite para jalarle las orejas.

―Y mi madre se queja de que no recibo suficiente trato maternal…

Se puso la túnica, pasando de largo a posta su ropa de "Hombre Adulto", guardó la varita en el bolsillo, junto a los mitones de su abuela, se "adecentó" la mata oscura y salvaje que era su cabello, restregó un poco más su barbilla y salió a dar la cara al mundo.

―Ya era hora, ¿no cree? ―Bajita, rolliza, de tez oscura y una voz que recordaba a canciones de blues, Betty Dresser, era una abuela en potencia por la cual James sentía un profundo cariño, pese que acostumbraba a tratarlo como a un nieto travieso que sólo ocasionaba problemas―. Llevo una hora tocando esa puerta, jovencito. Casi tuve que llamar a Spencer para que volviera a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Spencer era un squib que hablaba un confuso y precario inglés ligado con francés, de dos metros de alto con músculos en lugares donde James jamás llegaría a desarrollar. No hacía falta mencionar que el hombretón que trabajaba como guarda de seguridad en las puertas principales del Hospital mágico lo asustaba un poco. Más si era el mayor consentido de la terrible Betty.

―Ya, ya, Betty, estoy despierto y listo ―El ceño fruncido en el avejentado rostro de la mujer le indicó que no estaba _tan listo _como creía.

―¿Seguro? ―Claro, los cuadros y las snichts siempre causaban esa reacción en las personas.

―¿Algún problema? Me lo regaló mi mamá en mi cumpleaños, ¿no le gusta? ―Betty se ahorró sus comentarios y James estuvo tan encantado con su expresión, que corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla para distraerle y poder salir disparado lejos antes de que notara sus cómodos, pero espantosos zapatos naranjas―. ¡Me toca en el cuarto piso hoy, BettyBoo! ¡Intenta no extrañarme demasiado!

―Eso sería imposible ―murmuró la mujer, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

* * *

James tenía sentimientos encontrado por ese piso. Planta de Daños provocados por Hechizos y Maleficios. Primero estaba el olor que salía a raudales de las puertas de vidrio pulido: desinfectante, profundo e intenso, un aroma que le escocía la nariz y lo hacía hablar gracioso. Los niños lo adoraban y él, a veces también cuando veía sus enormes sonrisas en vez de rostros adoloridos y tristes. Sólo que en momentos como ese, cuando le tocaba turno en la sala de consultas donde el aroma estaba muchísimo más concentrado, resentía con muchas ganas el mago que administraba sus horarios de trabajo.

Seis de la mañana oliendo semejante hedor… _Hombre, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo._

Las suelas de goma de sus zapatos hicieron ruiditos en el pasillo, incordiando a algunos sanadores titulares que voltearon los ojos. James le sonrió a esos descaradamente. Mientras que a otros, los de prácticas, solo lo miraron como si acabara de conjurar un hechizo imperdonable bajo sus narices. A esos, James les guiñó el ojo.

No precisamente a las chicas, sino a otros _aludidos._

―¡Sanador Potter!

―¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Merlín! ¿Alguien se está muriendo acaso?

La mirada aturdida de la asistente de la sala de consultas hubiera sido un tema de muchos chistes para James, pero las risotadas que surgieron del otro lado de las puertas de vidrio lo distrajeron de hacer la primera broma. Esa risa, por alguna razón, le trajo a la memoria…algo. Inmediato, con la misma fuerza de una bofetada hecha con muchas ganas. El problema: no llegaba dilucidar _eso_ que rascaba la mente apenas escuchó esas ruidosas carcajadas.

―Tiene su primer paciente, sanador ―murmuró la chica, aún mosqueada por la indolencia del sanador que usaba pijama y brillantes zapatos naranjas bajo la túnica verde lima.

Hubo más risa. Femeninas esta vez. Y muchas.

―¿Quién…?

Antes de terminar de formular su pregunta, James se adelantó a sí mismo y entró a la sala de consultas. Cinco…no, seis sanadoras en prácticas estaban ahí ocupando el diminuto espacio, rodeando la camilla del centro ocupada por alguien que James seguía sin poder alcanzar a ver.

―Nombre ―exigió a la turbada asistente.

―Sirius ―dijo una voz que pareció retumbar en los oídos de James.

Las risas murieron y las sanadoras abrieron paso dejando ver lo que sus cuerpos ocultaban. Un hombre entrado en años pero realmente atractivo, de cabello oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, veteado por muchas canas que morían en sus patillas de Gran Señor. Con una expresión complacida en ese rostro sin edad, juguetona incluso, y acompañada por una sonrisa que de seguro fue la causante de conseguir tanta atención en la jóvenes sanadoras. Sin olvidar la fina y seguramente costosa túnica que usaba, otra cosa que probablemente consiguió el doble de atención ellas, a juego con una capa de piel de dragón, una gruesa bufanda dorada y escarlata y los elegantes guantes de caballero.

De nuevo. James creyó…no, juró, haberlo visto antes. Al igual que su risa, esa estruendosa risa que seguía estremeciendo sus oídos, ese rostro causaba velozmente una indescifrable sensación de _deja vú_ en él.

―Señorita, tenemos compañía ―Los suspiros en coro amedrentaron un poco la salud mental de James, quien aún veía con ojos de no poder creérselo al viejo de portada―. Supongo que todas conocen a este guapetón muchacho, James Sirius Potter. Debo decir ―murmuró a la chica más cercana, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan alto y claro―, que es un excelente nombre. ¿Tú qué dices?

James no esperó que la joven sanadora balbuceara algo, se abrió paso entre ellas con una expresión muy, pero muy, agría.

―¿Y usted es? ―escupió.

El hombre sonrió. Una mueca paternal que a James le supo amarga. Como una patada en la boca del estómago.

―Ya lo dije. Mi nombre es Sirius. Compartimos el nombre, muchacho, ¿no es increíble? ―le guiño el ojo. Con la misma maldad inocente de James al hacerlo.

Aterrador.

―Alucinante ―rumió el sanador, de mal humor. Lanzó miradas, las miradas precisas para espantar al coro de fanáticas que interrumpían su espacio personal. Todas entendieron la indirecta sin necesidad de más. Horrorizadas, algo asombradas viniendo de parte del Sanador más simpático de todo el Hospital, huyeron del cuartito de consultas dejando al _bellísimo _señor Sirius con el, repentinamente, rancio Sanador Potter.

―¡Las invito a almorzar hoy, chicas! ¡Apiádense de este pobre viejo y asistan! ―gritó el hombre. James juró oír las risitas de las sanadoras, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlas―. Mujeres, la más perfecta creación del universo, ¿cierto?

Con los brazos cruzados, James elevó su ceja derecha, realmente peguntándose sobre la salud mental de ese individuo.

―¡Madre santa, muchacho! ¡Eres idéntico a tu padre!

Eso logró que el humor de James se hiciera muchísimo más amargo.

―¿Disculpe?

―Bueno, supongo que es obvio. Los Potter tienen unos genes muy fuertes, ¿sabes? ¡Gran familia, gran familia! Aunque, ¿qué es eso? ―Su dedo se dirigió a su nariz. ¡A su nariz!―. ¡Ah! ¡Pecas! ―Río.

James se vio a sí mismo contemplando la opción de moler a golpes a tan atorrante anciano.

―¡Basta ya! ―Se dijo el hombre, indicándole a James que quizás, lo mejor, era buscarle plaza permanente a ese sujeto en el piso. De seguro sufría demencia producida por un contundente hechizo. _O por una soberana paliza. Yo se la daría…― _En fin, hijo. Ignora a este viejo loco, tengo tantos años recluido lejos de la mano de Dios, que tener contacto con las personas de nuevo saca lo peor de mí ―se cruzó de brazos―. Además, estoy seguro que debes ya estar hasta las cejas de que la gente te diga que te pareces a tu padre ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvo a punto de soltarle una grosería. Algo fuerte que lo hiciera callarse de una vez por todas, pero se detuvo apenas las palabras se posaron en su boca. Esa mirada. James jamás había recibido esa mirada de disculpa. Una mirada que decía: _de verdad lo siento por ser tan borde con el hecho de recordarte tu parecido con el Gran Harry Potter. _Las personas normalmente le tiraban en la cara sus comentarios de éxtasis, como si le hablaran a una celebridad, recordándole quién era, quién era su padre, quién era su familia…Muchas cosas que James se esforzaba por olvidar. Y ahí estaba ese extraño, disculpándose con una honestidad casi tangible por perpetuar en él su desagrado por ser el hijo del Niño que Vivió.

Por ser el hijo que jamás sería como su padre.

Por ser el hijo que recibía miradas de decepción por ser Sanador.

―No se preocupe ―murmuró―. Bien, dígame qué lo trae por aquí.

Con una sencillez y humildad que parecía imposible, Sirius, el hombre que compartía nombre con James, se quitó la fina túnica dejando al descubierto un elegante traje del cual empezó a despojarse el chaleco y la camisa para mostrar algo que James, demasiado distraído por la chispeante personalidad del hombre, no llevó a vislumbrar.

Del hombro hasta la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha, todo el miembro estaba arropado por un oscuro vendaje que parecía brillar bajo la luz mortecina de la sala de consultas.

―Necesito renovar mi tratamiento.

―¿Tratamiento? ¿De qué? ―preguntó, sin despegar la mirada del misterio que suponía ese inusual vendaje.

―Sólo espere. A veces tarda un par de minutos en desaparecer.

―¿Desaparecer? ―Esa vez, Sirius levantó la mano izquierda pidiendo silencio.

Tal cual dijo. Dos minutos más tarde, la mano ágil de Sirius empezó a desenredar los lienzos negros que cubrían su brazo, descubriendo algo…increíble.

Quemaduras, ampollas, verrugas, manchas, heridas supurantes, viruela de dragón…¡pulgas! Cualquier cosa hubiera sido menos sorprendente que _eso. _Porque ahí no había nada. ¡Literalmente nada! Normalmente, cuando se desenvuelve un vendaje, lo más obvio es que muestre algo. La piel, el brazo, algo... No, ahí solo había un gran vacío. Lo cual era aún más extraordinario. Las vendas que aún no desenvolvía parecían rodear un brazo, pero al momento de quitarlas…no había nada. Como si estas solo envolvieran un cúmulo de aire que _mágicamente_ tomó la forma del brazo derecho de ese hombre.

―Sí. Mi antiguo sanador puso la misma expresión que tú.

―¿Qué…cómo…? ¡Su brazo! ¡No tiene brazo! ―James tomó asiento. Era la primera vez que a sus veintiséis años perdía el aliento.

―No te sorprendas…aún ―Ese _aún_ le sonó terrible a James. Pero no supo cuanto hasta que de la nada, frente a sus ojos, sin aviso alguno, un perfecto brazo pálido apareció justo donde siempre debió haber estado―. ¡Y ahí está!

―¡AH!

Sirius rió. Soltó esa carcajada petulante y ruidosa que hizo eco en el pequeño consultorio.

―Para ser Sanador, hijo, te sorprendes muy fácil.

―¡Jamás había visto algo así!

―Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? ―se encogió de hombros.

James no podía creerlo. En el segundo piso, Planta de Virus Mágicos, se la pasaba viendo el Mal Evanescente a cada rato. Una enfermedad viral que producía la desaparición de partes del cuerpo con sólo un estornudo –normalmente la nariz, algo que hacía infinitamente feliz a James ya que podía abusar del chiste: ¡tengo tu nariz!

Ese hombre no había estornudado para que se le desapareciera el brazo, sólo había esperado. Dos minutos para ser exacto.

Posó la mirada en el vendaje negro que descansaba sobre la cama.

―No puedes tocarlo ―advirtió Sirius, adivinando las intenciones de James―. Es magia muy vieja y quisquillosa. Ni yo sabría lo que pudiera pasarte si lo tocas sin antes haber pedido permiso.

―¿Permiso?

―Te lo dije: vieja y quisquillosa.

Claro, eso tenía mucho sentido. Dejando pasar las preguntas que pugnaban por salir a cantaros de su sistema, James sacó su varita de la túnica y alcanzó el Historial Médico, junto a una vuela pluma que flotó graciosa hasta él mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a hacer su trabajo.

―¿Fue producto de un maleficio? ―preguntó, examinando el brazo, que aún no desaparecía, con cuidado de no tocarlo.

―Podría decirse.

Ambos, vuela pluma y James, se detuvieron titubeantes ante confusa respuesta.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir? ―El paso que dio lejos de Sirius y su brazo, solo fue un paso preventivo. Esa clase de respuestas vagas, para un Sanador, siempre significan problemas, peligros y a veces: contusiones.

―Sí, empezó a sucederme luego de recibir un poderoso hechizo que salvó mi vida. Pero no fue por ello que empezó a desaparecer.

―Entonces, ¿por qué? Oiga, debe decirme muy bien lo que le pasó. Jamás había visto algo como esto y sería estupendo que me diera unas luces para saber con qué estoy tratando.

Sirius suspiró. Como si sus palabras lo hubieran entristecido.

―No es tan fácil de explicar, James.

―¿Ah sí? Pruébeme ―dijo, pasando de largo la familiaridad en el tono de voz Sirius.

―Vine solo por una renovación de tratamiento, hijo ―Algo más murmuró, pero James estaba tan sorprendido al verlo comenzar a vendar de nuevo su brazo, que lo ignoró.

―¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Espere, aún no lo examino bien! Debo tomar muestras, debo descubrir si es contagioso o no, debo saber cómo…

―Para ser un Gryffindor, muchacho, actúas como un Revanclaw. ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?

―¿Qué…?

¿Cómo… lo supo? Era imposible. Bueno, no tanto. No era un secreto de estado que él hubiera asistido a la casa de los Leones en Hogwarts, no obstante, ese completo extraño lo había mencionado con la misma naturalidad que tendría un familiar cercano.

―¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó, agregando otros dos pasos preventivos hacía atrás.

―Soy Sirius, un nombre que compartimos, muchacho ―sonrió, terminando de anudar los vendajes oscuros a su brazo para luego empezar a vestirse―. Y me gustaría que me dieras una nueva fórmula para el Mal Evanescente común, por favor. Subí algo de peso desde que llegué a Londres y me parece que mi antigua formula ya no me hace tanto efecto.

James estaba sorprendido…

―¡Ah! Por cierto. Linda pijama y lindos zapatos, Sanador Potter.

* * *

Ahora usaba su ropa de "Hombre Adulto", que combinaba espantosa con sus zapatos naranjas. Y almorzaba en el Salón de Té del Quinto piso. A regañadientes, pero lo hacía. Su madre aún los fines de semana le pasaba revista, procurando verlo bien alimentado. Al igual que hacía con Albus, quien vivía en Hogwarts como profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Con Lily jamás. Ella vivía en Rumania atendiendo dragones, sin mencionar su monstruoso e imparable apetito, igual al de un dragón. Por eso, muy consciente de la futura aparición de su querida madre en su casa el siguiente sábado, se preocupó por comer su _nutritivo_ almuerzo de sopa de frijoles y cerdo, acompañado por cerveza de mantequilla. Porque Ginny Weasley siempre lo veía más delgado aunque le embuchara kilos de comida. _Muy flaco, bebe, muy flaco. _

―¿Puedo sentarme?

Esa voz. La cuchara quedó suspendida entre su boca y el tazón en la charola ya que su atención estaba cien por ciento fija en la repentina aparición del señor Sirius. Elegante y pulcro, todo un hombre de alcurnia, su aspecto descoordinada abismalmente con la charola de comida que llevaba en las manos. Manos que Jame no dudó en ver fijamente. Sobre todo la mano derecha. Sirius rió, muy divertido mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa y tomaba asiento frente a James. Él también llevaba sopa de frijoles y cerveza.

―¿No tenía una cita con las Sanadoras de esta mañana? ―preguntó, arrepintiéndose en el acto por haber dicho tamaña estupidez. De nuevo, Sirius soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas de perro viejo.

―¡Merlín me libre! ¿Crees que a mi edad pueda con esas seis hermosas jovencitas? ―James se ahorró un comentario que le hubiera traído muchos problemas, bajando la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas hacía su tazón de sopa―. Nah, le encargué a mi Elfo Doméstico que les enviara flores y bombones a cada una ―soltó como si nada, antes de dar la primera probada a su comida.

―Que considerado ―sin querer, su tono sonó muy...irritable al momento de exponer su opinión.

―Sí. Te sorprende lo mucho que pueden cambiar las personas. En el colegio, ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido. Y te digo, hijo, en mis tiempos, era todo un rompecorazones ―James no lo dudaba. De hecho, aunque a leguas de notara que ese hombre ya pisaba la tercera edad, seguía viéndose…atractivo. De nuevo, incómodo, James volvió a concentrarse en su comida―. En fin, James, supongo que debo disculparme contigo por no haberte dejado hacer tu trabajo esta mañana.

Más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, James elevó la mirada, asombrado por sus palabras. ¿Disculparse? De inmediato, sus ojos volvieron a caer en la mano derecha del hombre, la misma que sujetaba la cucharilla con su sopa. Ahora de cerca, prestándole la debida atención, podía ver la extremidad cubierta por la fina tela negra de un guante.

―Tanto tiempo fuera, alejado del mundo, que creo que olvide cómo convivir con otras personas. Es gracioso, pero no es la primera vez que me pasa. Al parecer ―murmuró, con la mirada perdida en los chícharos de su plato―, es una especie de rutina esto de aislarme del mundo. Aunque debo admitir que esta vez fue un poco más placentera mis estadía en el anonimato que mi última vez. Dolorosa, a veces creyendo que iba a morir, que en cualquier momento desaparecería para siempre y jamás me encontrarían. Pero con el tiempo, placentera.

―¿Dónde estuvo? ―preguntó James, evitando mirar el brazo derecho del hombre, esperando que esa conversación sin sentido llegara a responderle sus preguntas―. Lo dice como si acabara de salir de Azkabán o algo parecido. Aunque, no creo que estar en Azkabán sea placentero.

Sirius sonrió, de nuevo.

―¡Oh no! Créeme, dónde estuve jamás podría compararse a ese horrible lugar. Y sí, Azkabán es todo menos placentero ―Bebió un sorbo de cerveza y se aclaró la garganta―. A ver, hijo. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de Nuku Hiva?

―¿Nuk…qué? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

―Una isla en la Polinesia francesa. Hermosísima isla si obviamos las tribus de salvajes caníbales y algunas bestias peligrosas que gustan merodear en las profundidades de la selva. Sin embargo, preciosa. Pese a las circunstancias, no fue tan mala mi estadía ahí, ahora que lo pienso. Me atendieron bien. Además, en mis años ahí, conseguí ablandar a algunas nativas, si sabes a lo que me refiero ―El contoneó de sus cejas pobladas logró sacar la sonrisa que James llevaba rato conteniendo―. Muerden con fuerza, pero supe entrenarlas para _morder, _no masticar.

Vale, al parecer, ese _Sirius_ era todo un enigma sin sentido. Sin pies ni cabeza.

_¡Hombre, sin brazo! ¡No tiene brazo! _

Bien, pues James iba a conseguir respuestas para resolver ese maldito enigma. Porque, como buen Sanador que se me aprecie y respete, era su deber resolver el misterio de la medicina que implicaba ese brazo invisible cuando antes.

―Dijo que le atendieron bien, ¿tiene que ver con su brazo? Estaba herido, ¿cierto? ¿Los nativos lo curaron, acaso? ¿Y cómo demonios llegó a Nuk-cómo-sea? No se ofenda, pero usted no parece ser un hombre que vaya a islas remotas, habitadas por caníbales. Al menos, no con esa ropa.

Sirius sonrió.

―Eres un muchacho listo, ¿lo sabías? ―La mueca de absoluta estupefacción de James logró que otra corrida de carcajadas de Sirius hicieran eco en el Salón de Té, incomodando a otros comensales que esperaba disfrutar en silencio sus almuerzos―. Esas son preguntas que conllevan a una historia muy larga, muy difícil de digerir, muchacho. Pero no te preocupes, te la contaré…a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, sólo me limitaré con cosas sencillas. ¡Oh, no me mires así, muchacho! ―James no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo lo estaba mirando, pero su confusión era tan intensa, que se daba una idea de cómo―. Pretendo venir más seguido a visitarte, así que ve haciéndote la idea de ver mi viejo pero bello rostro más seguido.

―¿Visitarme? ¡¿Por qué?! ―exclamó, más alto de lo que los demás presentes hubieran querido.

―Me caes bien.

Vale, eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado.

―Sí joven Potter, me agradadas. Y voy a procurar venir, cada lunes a esta hora, a compartir contigo este ―olfateó su tazón de sopa―, suculenta agua llena de granos y carne. ¿Cómo puede comer esto? ¡Es horrible! ¿Qué diría tu madre, jovencito, si te ve comiendo estas porquerías? ¡Merlín te libre de la ira de una Weasley!

―¡Espere, espere! ¡¿De qué mierda está hablando?! ¡¿Quién rayos es usted?! ¡¿Y por qué maldita sea habla de mí como si…?!

―¿Cómo si te conociera? ―Era la primera vez que alguien, que no fuera su madre, lo hacía callar tan abruptamente―. La verdad, a ti no te conozco, James. Pero sí conozco a tu familia ―Suspiró―. Sé que estás cansando de oír que te pareces a tu padre, lo sé. Y ya me disculpé por ello, pero precisamente por eso vine a verte. La verdad, no es la primera vez que vengo a San Mungo por un tratamiento contra el Mal Evanescente. Pero hace una semana me disponía a irme, luego de mi última visita aquí. Quería regresar a mi isla alejada del mundo para mejorar mi salud, y quizás volver de nuevo en unos años, pero cuando vi tu nombre en la nómina, decidí quedarme. Deseaba verte y…no sé, conocerte. Sabía que eras idéntico a Harry, pero me interesaba conocer un poco más a ese joven sanador estrella que usa zapatos naranjas y que atiende a sus pacientes en pijama, siempre llevando una sonrisa en el rostro.

―¿Quién es usted? ―La vulnerabilidad en las voz de James, algo que el muchacho jamás mostraba tan abiertamente, cambió la expresión risueña de Sirius. Tristeza, una agónica tristeza era lo que ahora ocupaba su rostro―. Sabe, antes de verlo, cuando lo escuché reír con las sanadoras y luego cuando vi su rostro, supe que algo en usted me era familiar. Fue como un golpe, algo que me grito: "¡Ey! Este tipo tú lo conoces". Y oyéndolo hablar ahora, aunque pueda ser uno de los muchos idiotas que creen conocer a mi familia sólo porque leen El Profeta, sé que es cierto. Le conozco. Pero es imposible si jamás lo he visto, estoy muy seguro de ello. Por eso pregunto de nuevo, ¿quién es? ¿Y cómo conoce a mi padre?

―Sólo soy un viejo amigo que volvió a casa ―Curiosamente, esa sencilla respuesta fue lo único que necesitó James de su parte―. Sirius ―murmuró―. Te queda el nombre, al igual que James ―El muchacho sonrió recuperando velozmente su habitual talente.

―Mi abuelo se llamaba James. Pero Sirius… ―chasqueó la lengua―, yo no estoy tan seguro. No se ofenda, pero suena jodidamente feo: James Sirius. Son como dos nombres que jamás deberían estar juntos y aún así lo están. Como dos almas gemelas que no puedas separar, ¿ridículo, no? ―Sirius también adoptó su habitual actitud, esa que lo hacía sonreír misteriosamente a cada segundo―. No recuerdo a qué vino el Sirius, verdaderamente. Sé que me lo habrán dicho una vez, cuando pequeño, pero eso era cuando mi padre me hablaba…

―¡Woo! ¡Woo! ¡Detente ahí, niño! ―Gritó Sirius, con una inesperada seriedad nada acorde al alegre señor que James conoció en ese día―. ¿Cómo que no te habla? ¿Tu padre no te habla? ¿Cómo demonios puede ser eso posible?

De nuevo el hombre le estaba hablado en código a James. ¿Desde cuándo un extraño se ofende por oír que a otro extraño no le habla su padre? _Bueno, no me sorprende la verdad. _Pensó James, recordando lo sumamente "particular" que era.

―Fácil: no me habla. Punto. Es lo que normalmente consigues cuando le rompes el corazón a un padre tomando todas las decisiones equivocadas que él nunca planeó para tu futuro.

―¡Pues eso es una…!

Un POP, simultáneo a una pequeña cortina de humillo, interrumpió a Sirius justo cuando se ponía de pie, de modo amenazante, para enfatizar sus palabras. Pequeño, orejón y feo, James supo al instante que se trataba de un Elfo Domestico. Uno que, curiosamente, usaba una limpia franela de lino y un cinturón de cuerda.

―¡Amo Sirius! ―Incluso su voz era curiosa. Grave, en vez de aguda como James estaba acostumbrado en los Elfos de Hogwarts― ¡Ama Kara pidió a Tizo que viniera por Amo Sirius! ¡Dijo que era hora de su medicina! ¡Deprisa, deprisa! ¡Ama Kara está preocupada por Amo Sirius!

James estaba pasmado ante tan abrupta aparición. Sirius no lo estaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, se veía…irritado. Enojado, quizás.

―¡Ah! ¡Esa niña va a matarme un día de estos! ―Exclamó―. Bueno, muchacho. Este es el adiós. El "Deber" llama.

―Eh…

―¡Ah, por cierto! Antes de irme, hay algo que quiero decirte ―Su mano izquierda, la mano sana que no desaparecía misteriosamente a cada segundo, se posó sobre su hombro. Una fraternal palmada que James llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir. Una palmada de apoyo―. Eres un gran muchacho. Y debo emendar mi error ahora: no te pareces a tu padre. Lo cual está jodidamente bien, de hecho, es excelente.

Era un total extraño, y aún así…eran las primeras palabras de aprobación sincera que recibía. Porque aunque su familia se jactara de decirle lo orgullosos que estaban, James sabía que en el fondo no estaba cumpliendo con sus expectativas.

―Gra-gracias ―balbuceó, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. Y… ¿Por qué no? Felicidad.

―¡AH! Y estás invitado a cenar el próximo viernes en mi casa ―Una tarjeta de presentación apareció tras un PUF frente a su nariz. _Chimenea número 12, Saint. Mary's Castle, Lincolnshire, _rezaba. Mosqueado, la tomó con dedos tembloroso antes de esta fuera a caer en su tazón de sopa―. Nada formal, sólo estaré yo, Tizo y por supuesto, Kara. Quien te puedo asegurar es una niña encantadora…la mitad del tiempo. Lleva a un amigo. De preferencia a una novia…

―Novio.

―¿Disculpa? ―Tanto Tizo como Sirius se quedaron paralizados.

―Dijo que podía llevar a un amigo. ¿Puedo llevar a mi novio?

James adoraba esa mueca incrédula en las personas. De verdad que sí.

―Cla-claro…pu-puedes llevar a tu…

―Novio ―dijo, sonriente.

―Sí, a tu novio ―dijo, correspondiendo con otra sonrisa similar a la de James―. Hasta el viernes, James ―Y desaparecieron. Él tomado de la mano con el pequeño Tizo.

Lo último que James vio, antes del ¡Crack! de su desaparición, fue la sonrisa orgullosa y alegre de Sirius.

―Hasta el viernes, Sirius ―murmuró volviendo a su sopa―. De verdad que es horrible esta sopa…

* * *

_¡JA! ¡MI PETICIÓN FAVORITA! Fue difícil, no se me ocurría nada. Pero aquí está, y disfruté mucho haciéndola apenas supe de qué quería escribir. Para aquellos que no saben, la petición es esta:_ _Un WI: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el velo no llevase al reino de los muertos? ¿Y si sólo te manda al otro lado del mundo? Sirius acabó en una isla de la Polinesia y, tras años intentándolo, consigue regresar a Inglaterra. Claro que el tiempo pasa y Harry ya es un hombre hecho y derecho y tiene a sus hijos adolescentes. Me gustaría que se diera algo más de importancia a James II, que para algo es el mayor y lleva el nombre de Sirius y si es gay mejor que mejor. La idea es que sea humor, pero si intercalais algo de drama, más guay._

_No tengo mucho que decir, sino: espero haberlo conseguido y espero que te haya gustado, Misila. Además, me hiciste cambiar mucho el rumbo de vida que ya tenía establecido para James, aunque honestamente…no me molesta jajaja. ¡James es James siempre! *I love James*_

_En fin, me estoy dando cuenta que hay algunas cosillas que se pierden en la historia: ¿Quién es Kara? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Sirius todo ese tiempo y qué hace ahora? ¡¿Su brazo, su brazo?! Y estoy considerando ampliar un poco esta trama, pero no será por ahora. Este semestre es horrible para mí (es mi último en la universidad), así que estoy hasta las cejas de cosas. Pero lo haré, algún día lo haré. _

_*Asistente: para mí, un hospital no es un hospital sin enfermeras. Y como no sé si el Mundo Mágico tiene enfermeras, pues me inventé unas. _

_Cualquier dudilla…estoy a la orden :)_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
